Deadhouse Gates/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US MMPB - other editions may vary. On the Path of the Hand *'Icarium', a mixed-blood Jaghut wanderer *'Mappo', his Trell companion *'Iskaral Pust', a High Priest of Shadow *'Ryllandaras', the White Jackal, a D'ivers *'Messremb', a Soletaken *'Gryllen', a D'ivers *'Mogora', a D'ivers The Malazans *'Felisin', youngest daughter of House Paran *'Heboric Light Touch', exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener *'Baudin', companion to Felisin and Heboric *'Fiddler', 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Crokus', a visitor from Darujhistan *'Apsalar', 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Kalam', a corporal in the 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Duiker', Imperial Historian *'Kulp', cadre mage, 7th Army *'Mallick Rel', chief adviser to the High Fist of the Seven Cities *'Sawark', commander of the guard in the Otataral mining camp, Skullcup *'Pella', a soldier stationed at Skullcup *'Pormqual', High Fist of the Seven Cities, in Aren *'Blistig', Commander of Aren Guard *'Topper', Commander of the Claw *'Lull', a captain in the Sialk Marines *'Chenned', a captain in the 7th Army *'Sulmar', a captain in the 7th Army *'List', a corporal in the 7th Army *'Mincer', a sapper *'Cuttle', a sapper *'Gesler', a corporal in the Coastal Guard *'Stormy', a soldier in the Coastal Guard *'Truth', a recruit in the Coastal Guard *'Squint', a bowman *'Pearl', a Claw *'Captain Keneb', a refugee *'Selv', Keneb's wife *'Minala', Selv's sister *'Kesen', Keneb and Selv's first-born son *'Vaneb', Keneb and Selv's second-born son *'Captain', owner and commander of the trader craft Ragstopper *'Bent', a Wickan cattle-dog *'Roach', a Hengese lapdog Wickans *'Coltaine', Fist, 7th Army *'Temul', a young lancer *'Sormo E'nath', a warlock *'Nil', a warlock *'Nether', a warlock *'Bult', a veteran commander and Coltaine's uncle The Red Blades *'Baria Setral' (Dosin Pali) *'Mesker Setral', his brother (Dosin Pali) *'Tene Baralta' (Ehrlitan) *'Aralt Arpat' (Ehrlitan) *'Lostara Yil' (Ehrlitan) Nobles on the Chain of Dogs (Malazan) *'Nethpara' *'Lenestro' *'Pullyk Alar' *'Tumlit' Followers of the Apocalypse *'Sha'ik', leader of the rebellion *'Leoman', captain in the Raraku Apocalypse *'Toblakai', a bodyguard and warrior in the Raraku Apocalypse *'Febryl', a mage and elder adviser to Sha'ik *'Korbolo Dom', renegade Fist leading the Odhan army *'Kamist Reloe', High Mage with the Odhan army *'L'oric', a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse *'Bidithal', a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse *'Mebra', a spy in Ehrlitan Others *'Salk Elan', a traveler on the seas *'Shan', a Hound of Shadow *'Gear', a Hound of Shadow *'Blind', a Hound of Shadow *'Baran', a Hound of Shadow *'Rood', a Hound of Shadow *'Moby', a familiar *'Hentos Ilm', a T'lan Imass Bonecaster *'Legana Breed', a T'lan Imass *'Olar Ethil', a T'lan Imass Bonecaster *'Kimloc', a Tanno Spiritwalker *'Beneth', a crime lord *'Irp', a small servant *'Rudd', an equally small servant *'Apt', an aptorian demon *'Panek', a child *'Karpolan Demesand', a merchant *'Bula', an innkeeper *'Cotillion', patron god of assassins *'Shadowthrone', Ruler of High House Shadow *'Rellock', a servant |-|Complete A-Z= A * Ameron, member of the Old Guard * ( Ammanas: see Shadowthrone ) * Ancient Shaman, shaman in Hissar * Anomander Rake, the Son of Darkness * Antsy, Bridgeburner sergeant Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17 * Apsalar, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Apsalar, Lady of Thieves Deadhouse Gates, Glossary * Apt, a female aptorian demon * Aragan, captain of the Mock's Hold Guard * Aralt Arpat, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) * Aren treasurer, Pormqual's personal treasurer B * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Baria Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Mesker Setral (Dosin Pali) * Baruk, High Alchemist in Darujhistan * Baudin, companion to Felisin and Heboric * Baudin Elder, father of Baudin * Beneth, a crime lordDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3 * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Berkru, Ehrlii merchant * Beru, Lord of Storms * Bidithal, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Binadas Sengar, Tiste Edur mageDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 8 * Blind, a Hound of ShadowDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 16 * Blind boy, a ritual participant in Hissar * Blistig, Commander of Aren Guard Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15 Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21 * Bordu, Orbala Odhan bandit leaderDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 9 * Bula, an innkeeper at Skullcup * Bult, a Wickan and veteran commander, Coltaine's uncle * Bungle, sapper sergeant * Burn, the Sleeping Goddess C * Caladan Brood, the warlord * Captain, owner and commander of the trader craft Ragstopper * Cartheron Crust, former High Fist and member of the Old Guard * Chenned, a captain in the 7th Army * Clam, an undead servant * Coltaine, a Wickan, Fist, 7th Army * Cotillion, patron god of assassins * Crokus, a visitor from Darujhistan * Cuttle, a sapper D * Dancer, Emperor Kellanved's chief advisor * Dassem Ultor, the First Sword of Empire * Dassem Ultor's daughter, child of famed Malazan commanderDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 * Duiker, Imperial Historian Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * Dujek Onearm, renegade High Fist on Genabackis E * The Emperor, former Malazan emperor * Ex-Hissar Guard, local in Hissar F * Febryl, a mage and elder advisor to Sha'ikDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 18 * Felisin, youngest daughter of House ParanDeadhouse Gates, Prologue * Felisin Younger, Raraku orphan * Fener, a God, the Boar of War Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7 * Fiddler, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Fisher kel Tath, well known bard * Flower, a Malazan ratter G * Gall, Khundryl warchief * Ganoes Paran, Bridgeburner captain * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Geburah, a member of the Hissar City Guard * Gesler, a corporal in the Costal Guard * Gimlet Gamet, captain of House Paran * Gothos, a Jaghut * Gryllen, a D'ivers * Gunnip, a Dosii guard captain at Skullcap H * Hanor, Whirlwind soldier * Heboric Light Touch, exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener * Hentos Ilm, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Hood, God of Death * Hunchbacked pimp, pimp in Ehrlitan I * Icarium, a mixed-blood Jaghut wanderer * Insane mage, a Skullcup prisoner driven mad by otataral * Irp, a small servantDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 24 * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow J * Jaghut ghost, ancient resident near River Vathar * Jelem, Whirlwind soldier K * Kalam, a corporal in the 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command * Kamist Reloe, High Mage with the Odhan army * Karpolan Demesand, a merchant * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12 * Keneb, Malazan captain, a refugee * Kesen, Keneb and Selv's first born son * Kimloc, a Tanno Spiritwalker * Korbolo Dom, renegade Fist leading the Odhan army * Kornobol, unfortunate husband * Kulp, cadre mage, 7th Army L * Lady Gaesen, an Untan noble woman * Laseen, Malazan Empress Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass * Lenestro, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Leoman, captain in the Raraku ApocalypseDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 5 *''Leopard D'ivers, a D'ivers in the Pan'potsun Odhan * 'List, a corporal in the 7th Army * '''L'oric, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Lord Hilrac, a noble from Unta * Lorn, deceased Adjunct * Lostara Yil, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4 * Lull, a captain in the Sialk Marines M * Mael, Elder God of the seas * Mallet, Bridgeburner healer * Mallick Rel, chief advisor to the High Fist of the Seven Cities * Mammot, Darujhistan historian, Crokus' uncle * Mappo, Icarium's Trell companion * Mebra, a spy in Ehrlitan and follower of the Apocalypse * Megara, bodyguard to Aren treasurer * Mesker Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Baria Setral (Dosin Pali) * Messremb, a Soletaken * Minala, Selv's sister * Mincer, a sapper Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19 * Moby, a familiar * Mogora, a D'ivers N * Naval D'natha, young G'danii girl * Nawahl Ebur, wealthy merchantDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 14 * Nether, a Wickan warlock * Nethpara, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nok, Malazan Admiral * Nordo, a soldier in the 7th ArmyDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 10 * Nub, an undead servant O * Olar Ethil, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Orto Setral, commander of the Red Blades in Aren, brother of Baria and Mesker Setral * Osric, Lord of the Sky P * Palet, acting First Mate of the Ragstopper * Panek, a childDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 11 * Paran's father, Untan noble and merchant * Paran's mother, Untan noble * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, a soldier stationed at Skullcup * Pormqual, High Fist of the Seven Cities, in Aren * Porthal K'nastra, former partner of Kalam Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17 * Pullyk Alar, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs Q * Queen of Dreams, an Elder Goddess * Quick Ben, Bridgeburner mage R * Raest, Jaghut tyrant * Reborid, a soldier stationed at SkullcupDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 * Red Blade in Ehrlitan, a Red Blade * Rellock, a servant * Rigga, a wax-witch * Roach, a Hengese lapdogDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 13 * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Rudd, bhoka'rala-like servant * Ryllandaras, the White Jackal, a D'ivers S * Salk Elan, a traveler on the seas * Sawark, commander of the guard in the Otataral mining camp, Skullcup * Sa'yless Lorthal, marine in the 7th Army * Sebry, a person from the Paran Estate * Selal, a young granddaughter of Kimloc * Selv, Keneb's wife * Semk godling, Whirlwind warleader * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow * Sha'ik, leader of the rebellion * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Squint, an Aren bowman * Stormy, a soldier in the Coastal Guard * Sulmar, a captain in the 7th Army T * T'amber, aide to Tavore (brief distant appearance only) * A Tapuharal in Hissar, anonymous food sellerDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2 * Tattersail, Malazan Cadre Mage * Tavore, Adjunct to the Empress (brief distant appearance only) * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage * Temul, a young Wickan lancer * Tene Baralta, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) *''Tithansi Warleader, Whirlwind commander * 'Toblakai, a bodyguard and warrior in the Raraku Apocalypse * Toc the Elder, member of the Old Guard * Toc the Younger, Claw, 2nd Army * '''Topper, Commander of the Claw Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22 * Torlom, former Fist * Tormin, Bridgeburner sergeant * Tras, Colonel of the Orbal garrison, husband of Minala * Treach, Ascendant, the Tiger of Summer and Battle * Truth, a recruit in the Coastal Guard * Aunt Tulla, aunt of Iskaral Pust * Tumlit, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Turqa, captain of private guard * Two young girls, inhabitants of Ehrlitan U * The Unwelcome, an undead Soletaken dragon * Urko Crust, member of the Old Guard V * Vaneb, Keneb and Selv's second born son * Vered, a sailor in the Coastal Guard * Vole, lookout on the Ragstopper W * Whirlwind Goddess, spiritual inspiration of the Raraku Apocalypse * Whiskeyjack, legendary Bridgeburner commander *''Wickan warlock'', young mage in the 7th Army Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Deadhouse Gates